


As the Pain Sweeps Through

by m e l á n o m a (missRISETTExx)



Category: Amnesia: The Dark Descent
Genre: Labyrinth AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-01
Updated: 2012-11-03
Packaged: 2017-11-11 04:11:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missRISETTExx/pseuds/m%20e%20l%20%C3%A1%20n%20o%20m%20a
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The kink meme wanted an Amnesia/Labyrinth cross-over and I decided to deliver.</p><p>In an act of desperation to save his sister Hazel, Daniel agrees to face the Labyrinth and it's master, Alexander, to bring her back from the brink of death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“ _Give me the child. Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the Goblin City to take back the child that you have stolen. For my will is as strong as yours, and my kingdom is as great..._ ”

The boy paused for a moment, the next part of the line escaping him. Looking towards the young girl on the bed, he chucked gently to himself.

“I must apologize, my dear Hazel; I seem to have forgotten the rest of her speech.” Hazel smiled and rubbed the back of her brother’s hand, playing with his fingers to amuse herself.

“It is alright. I find myself becoming tired, so I should rest a while before you continue.” Releasing her brother’s hand, she rested back on her pillow and allowed her eyes to fall closed. “Perhaps you should get some as well, before father comes home and ruins the peace.”

“But Hazel, if I sleep there will be no one to look after you.” Although he tried to keep a pleasant look about him, it was clear that the young man was worried about his sister. She was sickly, moving closer and closer to death’s gate with each passing day. He’d kept vigil at her bedside most nights, helping her through the pain of her illness. Through the tears she’d shed after a violent coughing fit and through the nights where she was unable to stop shaking. He was trying to keep himself together for her sake, but every so often he could feel his composure slipping.

“Daniel, don’t be silly. I will be fine for a few hours; truly I will.” The girl turned over in her bed, burying her face in the pillow. A muffled, “Now go,” could be heard coming from her and that was enough to push Daniel into leaving. He gave her one gentle kiss on the back of her head before he retreated to his own bed, just down the hallway from his sister’s. As his head hit the pillow he found sleep came within moments.

… But it was not to last long. The coughing had awoken him, but he thought little of it. Hazel often coughed through the night. If was not until the coughing had continued on for minutes that Daniel finally thought it important to check on her.

Daniel crept down the hallway, his bedside candle being the only light available to him. The floor boards creaked and the wind outside shook the flat they lived in. He pushed in the door to her room and upon looking at his sister he promptly dropped his candle.

She was blue in the face, no oxygen able to enter her body. Daniel rushed to her side, holding her body against her. He cried out her name, begging and pleading for her to return to him. Her eyes were glazed and unfocused. She was dying. This was it and he could do nothing to help her.

_Tell her the story once more._

Daniel ignored the thought, still desperately yelling for some God to save her.

_Come now Daniel, for old time sake. Tell her the story, from the beginning; it will help her to rest._

“I-I can’t… Not now.” Tear streaked his face as he gripped his beloved sister tighter, resting his face in her dark hair.

_Do it. Do it now so she can be saved, boy._

“…Once upon a time, there was a beautiful young girl whose stepmother always made her stay home with the baby. And the baby was a spoiled child, and wanted everything to himself, and the young girl was practically a slave.”

_Yes, that’s it. Continue._

“But what no one knew is that the king of the goblins had fallen in love with the girl, and he had given her certain powers. So one night, when the baby had be particularly cruel to her, she called on the goblins for help.”

_Go on._

“ _'Say your right words,'_ the goblins said, _'and we'll take the baby to the Goblin City, and you will be free.'_ But the girl knew that the King of the Goblins would keep the baby in his castle forever and ever and ever, and turn him into a goblin. So the girl suffered in silence. Until one night when she was tired from a day of housework and she was hurt by the harsh words of her stepmother, and she could no longer stand it.”

_So close Daniel. You’re nearly at the best part._

“So she said the words, ‘ _I can bear it no longer! Goblin King, Goblin King, where ever you may be, come take this child of mine far away from me!’”_

_Now, let’s stop the story there. You wish for your sister to live. Wish her away._

Daniel paused. In the intense moment he had not registered that the voice that spoke to him should not exist. It was not his own, it was not Hazel’s, and it certainly was not his father’s. It was too rich, a perfectly inviting baritone. It was enticing, like the snake in the Garden of Eden. It had lured him in and he had fallen victim to its whim, though it seemed to be disembodied.

“I could never wish Hazel away! I love her- I would never place her in the arms of the Goblin King; whether he exists or not. It would be like giving her to the Devil.”

_Not at all. The Goblin King can be kind on occasion; you need only pay the price._

“And what would his price be? I would gladly give my life for her’s, but I could never condemn her to a life as a Goblin…” Daniel did not know why he was even entertaining such thoughts. He could only assume that losing his sister had brought him to the brink of insanity and this was some creative coping method.

_Wish her away to the Goblin King and you shall discover the price. I promise you no harm shall come to the girl._

“Then… Goblin King, Goblin King, where ever you may be…” Daniel paused a moment before continuing, “I wish you would take my sister and free her of this illness. Take her from the hands of Death. Give her another chance at life.”

After the wish was voiced, the room fell silent. All was still. Hazel’s breathing had halted entirely and Daniel’s breath seemed to follow suit.

Then, in an instant, all light drained from the room; a fierce rush of air burst into the room from a window that had slammed open. Daniel took in a hesitant breath as the wind died down, but it was quick to leave as he stared up at the man who had appeared in his room.

“Hello Daniel, are you ready to hear the price?”


	2. Chapter 2

“The price? Does that mean you truly are he? You are the Goblin king?”

The man standing before Daniel was imposing to say the least. He held an air of grandeur, aided by the elegant suit he wore. Daniel couldn’t help but feel uncomfortable by his appearance- though he supposed the man must have been uncomfortable, too, what with how atrociously tight those pants were! If it were not for the loose fitting red coat, Daniel assumed he’d be able to make out every line on his body.

“Yes, I am he.” The older man stepped forward, his black boots clicking on the wooden floor. He stood beside the bed, looking down to the girl in Daniel’s arms. There was a brief pause as the man seemed to consider her. “Hmm, she is already gone. You do know that the price to return life where there is none is quite heavy, I pray? In fact, I’d almost think it best that you simply give up now. After all, she is but a young woman.”

Though Daniel made a move to speak, to contradict what the man had said, the Kind continued, “In fact, if she is gone that means you will be free Daniel. You could leave your father’s home, live a life you have always dreamed of. I have been watching you; I know your every desire, Daniel.”

“And what exactly do I ‘desire’, King?” Daniel gritted out each word, trying to contain his emotions as best he could. It would get him nowhere to let go and insult the King. He was doing this for Hazel. He needed to save her.

“Your truest desire is to travel. You wish to see the world. You wish to go to exotic places, meet exotic people, and experience life as you never have before.” The King grinned at the young man, “Am I wrong?”

Daniel said nothing for a moment. While it was true, he did want to travel and watching out for Hazel did keep him from that, his sister meant more to him than that. She had been his life all these years. Where would he be without the young woman in his life?

“I do not care for such things if Hazel cannot be there with me. I will pay whatever price you ask, just please, _please_ save her. I will do anything, your kingship.” His eyes were alight, all traces of mourning having been covered up by his determination. “Tell me what I must do.”

The King’s eyes narrowed. Usually people gave up at this point, accepting that their own selfish desires were more important than their affections for others. The boy was a little saint and he wanted nothing more than to test that and push it to a breaking point.

“Very well. I will give you two choices, my dear boy.” The King raised his hand and with a flick of his wrist a translucent crystal materialized. He spun it in his hands for a moment before holding it out to Daniel. “Look inside this crystal, Daniel, and look at your options.”

The young man reached out hesitantly before taking hold of the crystal. He brought it close to his face, gazing into it and half expected that nothing would happen. It looked like a ball that a gypsy wench would use to foretell the future; all tricks with no meaning. But as these thoughts came to mind, he was amazed as images began to dance across the crystal. It began with Daniel, dressed in a dazzling… ball gown? It was strange, but so was looking into a crystal ball and seeing himself, so he supposed he could write that off, however scandalizing it was.

The room shown to him was pure white, only accented by the slightest hints of gold. Ladies and gentlemen were on their knees, faces hidden behind masks and their eyes were cast to the ground. A long carpet acted as a pathway towards a set of stairs, atop of which stood another masked figure. The Daniel in the crystal was smiling. The look in his eyes showed love and adoration, which had the true Daniel at a loss. As he made his way up the stairs, the visionary Daniel took the hands of the man and leaned into a chaste kiss. Just a gentle press of the lips together, light pink and pale colors molding together so tenderly that the true Daniel had to look away. The idea of kissing another man… it was wrong. It was unacceptable. He could be hung for such an action! And yet the people cheered for their ‘King Alexander’ and his ‘lover’.

“Stop. Show me no more of this vision; what is my other option?”

“Really, you detest me so much that you would not be my lover? And here I thought I was being kind in giving you such an option.” The King rolled his eyes, “I am truly not a bad man, Daniel; I am merely… ‘misunderstood’.”

“You are the Goblin King. You take children away, change them into hideous beings, and above all else you are also a man!” Daniel flushed, too embarrassed to look at the King.

“Fine then, but I feel that after you see the next option you will be quick to change your mind.”

Again Daniel raised the crystal and peered into it. Images began to swirl about before forming into a massive expanse of stone walls. They went in every direction, seemingly unending. There, amongst the maze of stone, was Daniel with only a lantern in his hand. It was dark, unbearably so. He could see himself cowering, hiding from… something. It was impossible to see what was lurking beyond each wall.

“What is this place? Is it… the Labyrinth?”

“Yes Daniel, that is my Labyrinth. The choice is yours.” Alexander’s crystal returned to its master and then vanished. “Either you return to my Castle in the Goblin city, stay with me as my little pet, and forget about your life here…”

The King gestured around the squalid room before he went on, “Or I take your sister to the Goblin City and you must challenge my Labyrinth to save her. The choice is yours.”

The young man had to think on it for a moment. Though he could simply accept the King’s offer to join him in his castle, how could he possibly leave Hazel to deal with their father? She would never survive that! She still needed him, especially if she was cured. In health, she would be able to leave their family home. They could leave London, start a new life, and she would blossom into the beautiful young woman she should have become. Some day she would meet a man whom she would fall in love with, they would start a family, and she would be the blushing bride that all the women in town envied. Then there would be Daniel, looking onto his sister with pride and adoration.

None of that could happen if he accepted the King’s proposition.

“I will do it. I will challenge the Labyrinth.”

“Very well. You’ve made your decision. Hopefully you won’t live to regret it.”


	3. Chapter 3

As the King faded from his sight, Daniel looked towards the Labyrinth before him. The massive walls of brick and stone were intimidating, so say the least, and what was that red puss on the wall? Dear lord, was it pulsating?! The young man tried to push it from his mind, not quite having the stomach to dwell on it.

Descending the sandy hill, he began his search for an entrance to the skulking maze. On the outside there lay small pools of water, the sunlight reflecting off their still surfaces as small creatures danced over the ponds. They had nearly human shapes, so perhaps, he thought, they might be able to help him get inside. It might not have been the most logical thought, but he was trying to enter a magical labyrinth; did logical really apply? As he came close to the pool, he knelt down beside the water and watched the creatures.

“Excuse me, might I ask for your assistance?” The creatures stopped moving in an instance before promptly spinning around in time with one another to face him. At first they looked frightened, but as Daniel reached a hand out as a sign of good will, they were all quick to descend upon his hand. Their tiny teeth sank into his flesh like small razor blades, drawing blood with each nibble. Daniel let out a shriek, and though he tried to get them off by waving his hand around manically, they were gripping him with all their strength.

“I-I must apologize for disturbing me, just please let go, I—!!” They were buzzing- or were those small growls? As the blood continued to flow down his hand, they would lick it up, lapping at it hungrily with their tiny, forked tongues. At times they would plunge their tongues into the wounds they made, fishing around under his skin for more delectable sustenance. More blood was taken, more of it was devoured. Some drops escaped them, instead coloring the cuff of his shirt with a vibrant red.

They began to move down his arm, looking for more placed to latch onto him. What were these infernal creatures? Just as he prepared himself for a new set of bites and wounds, a ‘puff’ was heard and a blue mist descended upon both Daniel and the creatures. Almost instantly they all screamed and fell to the ground, gasping and clutching at their petite necks. They were hyperventilating, dying slowly and painfully from whatever had been sprayed at them.

“I don’t know what you’ve done, but thank you very mu—” As Daniel turned his head to thank his savior, his words were quick to change from pleasantries to screams or horror.

The man before him, if this thing could even be called a man, looked somewhere between life and death. All of his fresh was exposed, marred by gashes on his chest and lines of blood that must have been stains from the inflicted wounds. Gone were his eyes, leaving only large, gaping sockets and around his neck sat a large steel wheel, seeming to be part of a set with the chains that were wrapped around its legs.

Daniel moved back, away from the horror before him. The monster moved in time with him, closer and closer, dropping the canister he’d been holding to kill the smaller creatures.

“Please, I-I mean you no harm, let me leave, please?!” There was nowhere for him to run. If the monster could understand him, perhaps it would allow him to leave. Taking in its appearance, it seemed like a long shot, but Daniel was out of options.

“Let you leave?” The monster released a guttural laugh at that. “You little bitch, if I wanted to see you die, I’d let the fucking blood pixies snack on you. Little fuckers are always hungry and I’m sick `a dealing with them.”

“Oh, uhmm, thank you. Very much.” The boy brought a hand up to the back of his head, scratching at it sheepishly. So the tiny pixies were evil and the large monstrosity was his hero? Apparently anything was possible in this world. “I’m… Daniel. Who are you?”

“They used to call me Bastile, but since a little incident with a local lady I’m just one of the Suitors.” Daniel could see just mentioning the supposed woman was making the monster visually tense. “Stupid bitch fucked all of us over. I swear when I find her in his fucking Labyrinth, I’ll—”

“Wait, you’re going into the Labyrinth, too? Oh, how wonderful! I’m on a mission to get to the center and it would be most helpful to have a companion.” The over excited voice came a mile a minute. Daniel was on his feet, closing the distance between himself and Bastile. Placing a hand on the Suitor’s arm- and pushing down any feelings of nausea that came from touching the ruined flesh- Daniel smiled and continued, “We would make a great team, I’m sure of it, and it would be lovely to have someone to talk to.”

Bastile took a step back, a grimace marring his already grotesque features.

“Why would I travel with a stupid kid like you? I’ve got my own shit to deal with. Alone.” Daniel visually deflated at the man’s words, which made Bastile feel bad for only a moment. The boy looked like a kicked puppy; what the hell was he supposed to do?! “I’ll give you one piece of advice, though. In the Labyrinth, the darkness will keep you safe. In the light, you’ll see all kinds of fucked up stuff. At the same time, too much darkness can be bad for the ol` head, so before you enter, be sure to take one of those lanterns by the entrance.”

“Entrance? But I don’t even know where it is, Bastile!” Gesturing towards the Labyrinth, he flicked his eyes towards it in annoyance. “There is no way in! It’s just a massive wall with no way in or out—”

“Use your eyes and look for a lantern!”

“I’m looking, but all I see it- oh, I’ve spotted one. So that is an entrance then?” But as he turned to look at the Suitor, he saw no one there. He had been abandoned in a split second and it left Daniel unnerved. “Well… I guess checking on my own is better than sitting idly, though he could have at least told me he was leaving….”

As he stood before the wall, he looked to the lantern. It was there, it wasn’t an allusion, but unlike Bastile had said there was no door to be found and sadly the sun was beginning to descend. Soon it would be night and he would be trapped outside the Labyrinth to fend for himself. Sighing, he reached up to take the lantern. At the very least he would have himself a light source so he could continue his search for an entrance. As he removed it from the wall, however, he could faintly hear the sound of gears turning and a ‘clink-clank-click’. As the sounds were made, before Daniel’s very eyes a door began to appear. Bastile had been right after all!

As the door loomed before him, carved with designs of devils and monsters and—was that a bloodletting ritual?!—Daniel made his way towards it. Place a hand on the door knocker, he knocked once. Nothing happened. Well, what could he possibly do now?

“ _Give us blood._ ”

It was whispered in his mind. Shaking his head, he ignored it as he continued to analyze the door.

“ _Give us your blood._ ”

“To whom am I giving blood and why?” He felt insane talking to himself like this, but what choice did he have?

“ _Us. The door. Give us your blood._ ”

Was that the only way to enter the Labyrinth? Well, that at least explained some of the carvings, but how was he supposed to give them blood? He had nothing with which to draw it from himself. He supposed he could always begin picking as the wounds left by the blood pixies, but that hardly seemed right for a supposed bloodletting ritual.

“How do I give it to you, then?”

“ _Place your hands upon the door._ ”

“Alright then…” He hesitated a moment, his heart pounding with thoughts of what might happen. As his hands made contact with the door, he felt nothing. Then, in a flash, searing pain ripped through his body. A scream was let out of his pretty mouth and all of the pixie’s wounds began to bleed again, this time giving twice as much of the red liquid as before. It trailed down his arms and onto the door, filling in the carvings as his blood began to glow red and then solidify, making it appear as though the carvings had never existed.

As the blood ceased flowing, Daniel dropped to his knees, the pain in his body so intense that he could no longer hold himself up. As his eyes fell to his arms, however, he noted that his previous wounds had been sealed.

“ _Welcome to the Labyrinth, young Daniel._ ”

And yet, for whatever reason, Daniel had never felt less welcomed in his entire life.


End file.
